


I Can't Believe What He Did For Love

by LaughingThalia



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Peter Quill, BAMF! Peter Quill, BAMF!Star Lord, Family, Hijacking, In chap 5 (can skip), Kidnapping, Rescue, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingThalia/pseuds/LaughingThalia
Summary: -Peter loved very few things in the universe but if anyone tried to take those things from him they better be prepared for the consequences or give them back immediately.---Petey Doesn't Play Around.-----AKA-----5 times Peter Quill flips out to protect what's his when he's a Ravager and 1 time he flips out to protect the Guardians.--





	1. Impressive

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Guardians fic I was reading, I think you can see the inspiration in the second chapter. I can't remember what it was called nor can I seem to find it even though I read it earlier on today but if you think you know which one I'm referring to tell me in the comments.

When Peter opened his eyes to find himself being beams up his first thought was aliens.  
When Peter looked around to find men and woman of assorted colours and facial structures staring at him his first thought was confirmed.

They were all wearing similar shades of red/maroon leather and had guns strapped to their hips. A couple of them were sneering at him him, a few were licking their lips like he was a tasty hamburger and they hadn't eaten in weeks but the one who drew his attention was a blue man standing at the front.

He had weird fin on his head and a knee length leather jacket and in any other situation Peter would have thought he was the coolest man alive, but his mother had just died. The man had no visible weapons but he exuded danger and power, this must be their leader.

The blue man opened his mouth but all he could hear was a bunch of weird clicking sounds and a few words he couldn't understand.

“What? I'm sorry I don't underst-” He stopped abruptly when the Captain was handed a weird looking gun thing that had an injection apparatus instead of a barrel.

The man stepped forward, his hand gestures told Peter that he wanted him to stay calm but every instinct told Peter to bolt. He has been kidnapped by aliens and now those aliens wanted to inject him with something using a scary gun thing.

He allowed the blue man closer and when he was standing directly over him he kicked up directly into his groan, he wondered to late if aliens even had balls although from the way he reacted he would say yes. The injection gun clattered out of his hand and he hunched over letting out a shocked yelp. Almost immediately his crew reacted going to grab him but using his small frame he slipped in between them, biting and scratching anyone who managed to get their hand son him. He tried to door but it wouldn't open so he ran up a couple of crates, opened the vent and shimmied inside.

Later when four Ravagers had climbed in after him and various points around the ship and trapped him he found out they had been trying to inject him with a communications chip, but at least they had all been impressed with his skills even if a few were angry at the bite marks he had left on their arms.


	2. Menacing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's backpack is missing and he'll be damned if he lets Taserface get away with it.

Peter went back to his room- it had been an extra supply closet but Yondu had deemed it unsuitable for a kid to be sharing a living space with a bunch of grown men, thugs more like, and had emptied it out for him. He'd installed a key pad at the door so that only Peter, Yondu and Kraglin could enter so when Peter returned to the it to find the keypad broken his first instinct was to panic. He slowly crept in looking around cautiously and his blood ran cold.

His backpack was gone.

Everything he had left of his mother was gone.

Something twisted inside Peter as he growled to himself “I will kill the bastards that did this.”

Knowing the Ravagers, whoever took it would go to the Lunch Hall to brag. Peter was small; if he went in their looking for a fight, he wouldn't be walking back out again. He needed a plan. He needed a gun. Yondu had made sure he could never get his hands on a gun.

Peter smiled evilly, but he _hadn't_ made sure he couldn't get his hands on the piping hot laser he used to clean the air vents every week. 

He made his way to the closet where they kept cleaning supplies trying to look like he _wasn't_ planning on murdering a Ravager and managed to get it with no problem. He hid it in the secret pocket holster that every Ravager jacket had and made his way to the Cafeteria.

There was Taserface and four of his lackeys sitting emptying his bag and laughing at all the "stupid Terran trinkets" he had in it. Taserface himself was unwinding the tape inside his mother's mixtape and that re-lit the fire of anger inside Peter, if he was having second thoughts they had all been extinguished. 

He stormed up to the group which brought the attention of Ravagers who hadn't even been in the Canteen. Word must have gotten out about Peter back pack being stolen because suddenly the Hall was lot more full. “Give me back my stuff right now.” Peter demanded, a cold calmness taking over his voice. He wasn't scared.

Taserface just laughed “Kid, I don't have to do anything you tell me to do. Just 'cos ya hang 'round with the Cap'n don't make ya the Cap'n.”

Peter didn't reply to the jab. Instead he simply reached into his jacket, pulled out the laser and pointed it at the mercenary “Give me back my stuff or die.”

The tone in the hall shifted immediately. “Um...” Was Taserface's first reaction as he looked at the laser which he knew could sear through bone with no problem, before he remembered he had to save face in front of the rest of the crew. He laughed “What? Li'l man not big enough for a real gun?”

Peter jabbed the tip of the laser right above his knee and let it rip. Taserface let out a yelp and dropped the mixtape onto the table in shock. The ravagers around them let out a whoop of surprise and a few were even cheering Peter on. “Give me back my stuff.” peter repeated, then said menacingly, imitating the way he'd seen Yondu do it “Last warning.” He pointed the laser directly at his chest, where he assumed his heart to be (who knew with aliens). 

Taseface and his lackeys all exchanged looks, shoved his belongings back in the bag and handed it back to him.

Peter made sure to back away facing them, he knew better then to turn his back on an angry ravager. But when he did turn around at he door he walked straight into Yondu. Kraglin stood behind him looking kind of worried and perturbed.

“Boi. What seems to be the problem here? Crew givin' ya' any trouble?” Yondu asked, already knowing the answer from the way the whole crew had gone silent.

Peter sucked in a breath through his nose and said “No. No the crew aren't giving me any trouble.”

“Really? Because as we's was walkin' over here I heard quite the commotion.” He looked from the laser in Peter's hand to the way Taserface was gripping his knee as if holding close a wound and then to the backpack in Peter's other hand. Yondu knew Peter would never take his backpack into a space filled with the rest of the crew which means Taserface had taken it and Peter had taken it upon himself to get it back. “'Atta boy.” He let out a grin which confused the situation even more as he clapped the boy on the shoulder. “Do I have to remind you boys of the few simple rules we have here aboard the Elector? Or do you idiots need a refresher course?”

“Cap'n's gonna reiterate it for ya'” Kraglin chimed in as he usually did during these moments.

“Rule number 1: Obey the Cap'n. Rule number 2: Don't steal from other Ravagers and Rule Number 3: Don't deal in kids. Now in case you've all forgotten, little Petey here _is_ a Ravager and it would appear that someone's gone and taken his backpack. If someone's gone and broken rule number 2, how am I to trust that they won't also break rule number 1?”

Taserface wanted to say that it was dealing in kids that got them stuck with Peter in the first place but he knew better then to do so in front of everyone, if he did Yondu would have no choice but to kill him with a swift arrow through the head. He was about to say something, to do the grovelling that Yondu probably wanted when he was interrupted.

“However, since the kid says that there was no problem I guess I don't have to worry about that, do I Taserface?”

“No Cap'n. I'm loyal ta you.”

“That's what I like to hear.” He turned to Peter “Go put that laser back will you, you're not supposed to be usin' it outside of the vents.”

“Yes Sir, sorry Sir.” Peter said and scampered off, taking the dismissal for what it was. At least he had his backpack, his tape could be restored so no permanent damage was done.


	3. Surprising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ravagers get held at gun point and peter's the only one who can save them.

Since Tazerface had started walking around with a limp and a wince all the Ravagers had decided it would be wise not to mess with Peter, at least for a while. A couple of the engineers had even taken to teaching Peter the basics of spaceships which Peter thought was amazing. And even though he'd changed his image abroad the ship, he still wasn't a fully respected member of Yondu's Ravager crew. But in some cases that was a good thing.

Like the time Peter had yet again been in the vents, cleaning them and someone had hacked their computers, gotten a record of every Ravager on the ship and taken then prisoner so they could steal their shit. Yondu's mouth was gagged so he couldn't whistle and everyone else was disarmed and was being guarded by men in black masks and armed to the teeth with guns and blasters.

As soon as Peter looked through the vent to see the meanest, toughest group of people at the mercy of others he forgot how to breath. How could _Yondu_ be beaten? And with the rest of the Ravagers beaten too. What could _he_ do? He wanted to curl up and cry. But no, when his backpack had been taken he had been willing to kill to get it back. And sure the Ravagers were hardly family but... they were the only people in space he knew, and besides they've got to be better than these tyrants who are trying to take over.

Quietly Peter shuffled backwards along to vents until he reached Yondu's quarters. Checking to make sure the coast was clear, he dropped down and searched around a few draws for the blaster Peter knew he kept in his room. He found one under the pillow and another in the bathroom as well as a holster which he utilised so his hands would be free.

He clambered back into the vents and quietly made his way to the room they were being held in to assess the situation. 15 guys watching 48 Ravagers but the reds were tied up and unarmed so even though they had strength in numbers they were at a disadvantage. It also meant the wouldn't be able to run and dodge if those 15 guys started shooting them. Peter needed to do this quick, the way Yondu did, hit the last guy before the first guy has even hit the floor. But Peter didn't have a cool Yakka Arrow, he had two blasters and the element of surprise, he needed to make those count.

All the guards were facing one way, which meant if he dropped in the side they weren't facing he could shoot them point blank in the back of the head before they even realised he was there.

He spied the vent entrance on the other side of the room and sighed as he worked his way towards it, having to crawl backwards was hard but it was worth it when he saw how great his vantage point was.

He opened the grate. Silently. He landed without making a sound. He placed it on the floor and then unholstered his-or Yondu's guns. He crept silently forward lining up his targets so that he wouldn't miss. The way he did in training, when Yondu had directed his hand and given him pointers for occasions such as these when he needed to shoot first and ask questions later.

He'd never killed anyone before but these guns didn't have a stun setting, which means he couldn't miss and hit a Ravager.  
He let off 15 rounds and hit every single invader right in the back of the head. They were dead within seconds.

The Ravagers cheered him on silently, there were still more outside, and none of them mentioned it when Peter wretched in the corner. Sometimes the kid surprised them with his ruthlessness but he was still just a kid.

Sometimes it scared them too, especially because he was a kid.


	4. Deranged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yondu's been kidnapped.
> 
> Peter had to watch his mother die and he'll be damned if he lets his dadd-Yondu die too.

Yondu had been kidnapped and somehow no one had been more worried than Peter. He had instantly stripped of the cool Ravager gear he'd been given, turned on the water works and gone wandering around telling people he was lost so that Kraglin, Razerface, Horuz, Nerblik and Gef could ambush them while there guards were down and interrogate them about Yondu.

They'd done that maybe 10 times getting no results when they came across a guy who definitely knew something and wouldn't give it up. No matter how much the Ravager adults threatened and beat him up he refused to talk saying he'd rather die then have the man who'd kidnapped Yondu come after his family.

At the mention of family something in Peter seemed to momentarily snap. He seized the man's head and pulled him down to eye level with strength no one knew he had “Listen up Bub, you're trying to protect your family? Well Yondu's about the only family I got left. I had to watch my mother die and I refuse to let Yondu die too. You say you'd rather keep this to yourself then have this guy hurt your family? Well if _my_ family dies I will personally track down every member of your family, every friend you've ever had and I will personally end them. I will put a gun in your wife's mouth and rip out your child's heart, I will even stab your fucking dog if I find out you have one and I will make you watch all of it so for the last time. Where. _The hell_. Is Yondu?”

The man looked him in the eye, calling his bluff, this was a kid, no kid could be so ruthless. But he saw no guilt, no second thoughts, no lie. “You're serious.” It wasn't a question. “You're deranged!” The man exclaimed scandalised and appalled. He looked over at the other Ravagers who looked equally as surprised at Peter's words.

Peter shrugged “Some call it deranged, some might just say I have nothing else to lose. You have two choices, either tell us who did this and we kill him so he doesn't come after you or don't and your family dies by my hand. I'd say it's pretty simple.”

The man sighed “Fine...” his head fell, “I will tell you.”

Later on as Yondu rubbed the rope burns on his wrist and walked through his ship he asked Kraglin how exactly they'd found him and who had been crazy enough to give up the most feared war lord/criminal in the galaxy and how they'd gotten him to speak.

Kraglin gave him a look that said he didn't want to know and simply said “Peter.”

Yondu frowned. He didn't know what that meant, but it was clear Kraglin didn't want to talk about it and that didn't happen often so Yondu let it be.


	5. Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's lip quivered _'Don't cry'_ .  
>  Ravager's didn't cry but Ravagers didn't get raped either.  
> He felt something hard stick into his back and he closed his eyes.  
> This wasn't happening.  
> The 'something hard' felt familiar. And thankfully the feel of someone's dick on his back was not a familiar feeling. But the feel of a blaster was and Peter's not sure if that better or worse.  
> Suddenly a thought struck him 'Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?'. A small burst of laughter escaped Peter's mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is named after a characteristic displayed by either Peter or the Ravagers as a whole.

Peter was scrubbing the showers the way he did every week (or as close to a week as he could figure out) when Drazol wondered in.

Peter didn't like Drazol. The man was always giving Peter weird looks and it reminded him of the man who used to hang around his school who got arrested, Peter's mum had told him that the man had been “lovin' people he shouldn't be” but he'd never really understood what she meant. After spending so much time with the ravagers he thinks he's beginning to get it.

“You cleaning the showers Pete?” Drazol asked coming unnecessarily close.

“Yeah.” Peter answered getting up and moving to the next cubicle even though he wasn't finished just so he could get away from the pirate.

“Weird that you have to clean these showers even thou you don'use'em.”  
From the moment Yondu had decided to keep him, he'd made sure that Peter never showered with the rest of the crew. He usually used the Cap'n private showers and sometimes Kraglin's if Yondu was using his at the same time. Peter didn't understand that at first either. Now he was eternally grateful Yondu hadn't made him shower with the rest of them. “Yeah well...Gotta earn my keep somehow.”

“You use the Cap'n's showers don't you?”

“Yeah.”

“Makes me wonder what else you're doing to earn your keep.”

Peter stopped scrubbing for a millisecond as the implicated of what Drazol was saying hit him. “Everything I do to earn my keep the whole crew knows about. I clean, I cook and I sneak into small places and do some thiefin'. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“See you say that,” Drazol said, the smarminess oozing from his voice as he bent down, his large frame shadowing Peter's small one “but we was gonna sell you for a lot of units and then the Cap'n decides to keep you. You was cargo and now you're the Cap'n's golden boy and I reckon you must've done something to change his mind.” Peter jumped when Drazol placed his large hands on his shoulders so he couldn't stand “And I reckon you should do that thing to me. Might change my mind from hurtin' ya.”

Peter was tensed. He couldn't fight off Drazol, the man was 10 times bigger than him and about 100 times stronger and he had the advantage of the higher ground. On top of all that, Peter had boxed himself into a cubicle. Peter let out a nervous laughed “Jeez Drazol, aren't I a little young for you?”  
“I like'em young.” Drazol said in a low whisper as ran his mouth over the back of Peter's neck.

Peter didn't move. He couldn't, he was frozen. He needed to get out before this got out of hand but how? All he had was some cleaning materials and a scrubbing brush. “Drazol?” Peter couldn't help the fear in his voice.

“I love it when they're scared. Why don't you beg me to stop.” Drazol mumbled against his neck as he ran a hand down his back and onto the younger boy's trousers.

Peter's lip quivered _'Don't cry'_ He couldn't breath. This wasn't happening. He did want to beg him to stop but Ravager's didn't beg and Ravager's didn't cry but Ravagers didn't get raped either. Technically speaking Ravagers were the ones who were supposed to do the raping although thankfully Yondu's crew usually didn't. He felt something hard stick into his back and he closed his eyes. This wasn't happening. The 'something hard' felt familiar. And thankfully the feel of someone's dick on his back was not a familiar feeling. But the feel of a blaster was and Peter's not sure if that better or worse. Suddenly a thought struck him 'Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?'. It was a gun, a blaster. The idiot had brought his blaster with him and had left it in his holster, as if Peter wasn't known for being resourceful and stealing from them. A small burst of laughter escaped Peter's mouth.

“What's so funny boy?”

“This.” He shoved his head backwards, directly into Drazol's nose sending the man back in surprise, spun around and grabbed the gun from his holster. Quick as a whistle he turned the stun off and aimed it at the perverted pirate.

Drazol let out a yell “Don't you dare boy!”

“Serves you right you fucking creep.” Without even hesitating Peter let off three shots.

Drazol dropped to the ground with a thump.

Rox and Zeb, two of the nicer Ravagers ran into the shower room having heard yelling and gun shots to find Peter looking mighty please with himself and Drazol dead at his feet.

“Oh my God!” Exclaimed Rox.

“What the heck happened?” Asked Zeb.

More Ravagers started pouring in. Taserface, Horuz, Vené, Serena and so many more all crowding in to see what the heck had happened and hear why the heck Peter had killed Drazol. They all cleared a path for Yondu and Kraglin as the two showed up.

“Boy, what the hell is goin' on?”

Peter crossed his arms “Drazol got it into his head that you only kept me for when you were lonely and decided he wanted in on that. 'pparently he likes'em young, his words not mine.”

At this revelation a large majority of the crew looked scandalised and disgusted which was the only reason Yondu didn't feel soft when he frowned at the dead body and asked Peter “Did he touch you Boy?”

Peter hesitated as he thought about what constituted 'touching' before shaking his head “Not really. The idiot left his blaster in his holster so - you know.” he lifted the blaster to emphasise the point.

“Let me put it out there that if I find out that anyone has touched a kid, not just Peter but _any_ kid, I'll put an arrow through ya head an' space ya dead body before ya can even blink. Spread that 'round to any o' the crew who didn't hear me say that b'cuz I won't be repeatin' myself.”

Peter was quite surprised when a lot of the Ravagers fussed over him and made sure he was okay and Yondu even gave him a two day work break (which he totally didn't need but he wasn't going to pass up). When the Ravagers wanted to be, besides those ass-holes who tried to rape kids and eat other sentient beings, they could be quite sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Read top note.


End file.
